Albus Potter y Hogwart
by myiloveposts
Summary: Albus Potter en Slytherin y Scorpius Malfoy en Gryffindor... Que es lo peor que puede pasar. Como el hijo medio de Harry Potter se enfrenta a Hogwart y a su familia a la vez.
1. Introducción

La Tercera Generación: Familia Weasley

Bill – Fleur:

-Victoire: Es la mayor, es descrita como idéntica a su madre, ella es hermosa, tiene 17 años y se encuentra en la casa de Gryffindor. Rubia y con unos ojos azules siempre saca el suspiro de cualquier chico en Hogwarts. Es madura y siempre es la voz de la razón excepto cuando se meten con la familia en eso es toda una Weasley. Le gusta el quidditch y siempre lo juega en vacaciones con sus primos, no juega para su casa.

-Dominique: Es pelirroja, con pecas y ojos azules, su nombre se debe a que ella nació un domingo. Su padrino es su tío Charlie y comparte con este una fascinación por los dragos y todas las criaturas mágicas. Es algo inmadura, pero responsable, le gusta el quidditch, pero no lo juega para su casa, Gryffindor. Tiene 15 años.

-Louis: Rubio, ojos azules y con unas pocas pecas es visto como el chico más guapo de su curso. Es de carácter tranquilo y relajado, les cae bien a todos los profesores y es inteligente. A algunos les recuerda a Remus Lupin por su forma de ser. El sombrero seleccionador casi lo manda a Ravenclaw, pero termino colocando en Gryffindor, donde juega como golpeador. Tiene 13 años.

Percy – Audrey:

-Molly II: Es algo alta, tiene el pelo pelirrojo, con unas pocas pecas y ojos azules. Es considerada bonita (No tanto como su prima), pero ningún chico le pide una cita, le tienen miedo. Su carácter es de temer, porque es una persona estricta que cumple la reglas sin importarle quien las rompa (No le importa si son sus primor). Nadie la ha visto mostrar muchas expresiones en su rostro, algo que comparte con su mejor amigo, es de Slytherin (Nadie de su familia sabe quién es) y los dos son Prefectos. Tiene 16 años. Es de Gryffindor.

-Lucy: Tiene el pelo marrón oscuro y ojos azulé, también pecas. Es infantil, inmadura y traviesa. Al igual que su prima Dominique le encantan los dragones y todas las criaturas mágicas, las dos se consideran las mejores amigas. Tiende a meterse en problemas y esto causa que no comparta una buena relación con su hermana (Pero al igual que todos la respeta por miedo). Siempre se muestra feliz y sonriente, es curiosa por naturaleza y esto causa que se meta en líos junta con su prima Dominique. Tiene 15 años. Es de Gryffindor.

George – Angelina:

-Fred II: es idéntico a su padre, literalmente en toda la extensión de la palabra, él es bromista y siempre trae una sonrisa en su rostro. Juega quidditch como golpeador en la casa de Gryffindor y le encanta este deporte. Siempre está haciendo apuesta y en su gran mayoría gana esta apuesta. Al igual que su padre no es muy inteligente y no le interesan muchos sus estudios. Tiene 14 años, pero casi siempre se las pasa con unos pocos amigos y sus primos, sobre todo con James y Louis.

-Roxanne: Es indigentica a su madres, a excepción de sus ojos que son de un azul algo fuerte. Es considerada como atractiva. Es seria e inteligente y mantiene unas buenas notas, juega para Gryffindor como Cazadora. Tiene 13 años y es algo reservada de su familia.

Ron – Herminio:

-Rose: Posee un pelo de color rojo, con un poco de pecas en la cara y ojos azules. Al igual que su madre no se preocupa mucho por su apariencia (Suerte para su padre), prefiere poner su atención en sus estudios y en aprender otras cosas. Es de carácter competitivo y en ocasiones algo orgullosa, su madre detesta esto. No le gusta el Quidditch, prefiere leer cualquier cosa antes de jugar. Tienes 11 años y está empezando Hogwarts.

-Hugo: Con un pelo marrón, ojos azules y ni rastros de una peca, Hugo es visto junto con su prima Lily como los más tiernos de la familia, cosa que aprovechan para manipular a sus papas respectivamente y otros miembros de su familia. Es inteligente y manipulador, le gustan los videojuegos, el mundo muggle y los libros. Tiene 9 años.

Ginny – Harry: Familia Potter

-James Sirius: Heredo un sentido para hacer bromas de sus tíos Fred y George, además según Mcgonagall es idéntico a su abuelo James. No usa anteojos, le robo el mapa de merodeador y volvió a formar a los 4 merodeadores junto con sus primos: Fred, Louis y Lucy (Dominique en ocasiones ayuda). Juega como Cazador para Gryffindor, pero siempre hace las pruebas para Buscador.

-Albus Severus: Todos en su familia y los que los conocen dicen que es idéntico a su padre, tanto físicamente como mentalmente, heredo los ojos verdes de su abuela. Es algo tímido, pero en buen amigo, mantiene una buena relación de amigos con Rose. Es el único de la familia que respeta y nunca ha molestado a su prima Molly, ganándose la confianza de esta y su ayuda siempre. Tiene 11 años.

-Lily: Es pelirroja, tiene los ojos castaños y pecas. Es inteligente y manipuladora cosa que siempre usa en su favor, sobretodo junto a su primo Hugo. Le gusta el quidditch, pero sus primos y tíos nunca la dejan jugar, por eso su madre y tía Angelina la dejan jugar con ellas un rato cuando no están ellos. Sus hermanos son muy sobreprotectores con ella. Tiene 9 años y se la pasa gran parte de su tiempo con Hugo. Hogwarts


	2. El Expreso de Hogwarts

Esta historia se sitúa después de que Harry se despidió de su hijo y se perdieron en el tren

Advertencia: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (solo unos pocos) y son propiedad de J.K Rowling

…

Capítulo 1: El Expreso ha Hogwarts.

POV Albus

Después de ver a mi padre desaparecer en la curva mire a mi prima Rose, me di cuenta que se encontraba nerviosa y yo comencé a mirar a todos lados y vi a todos entrando en los compartimientos. Suspire.

- Rose, creo que debemos buscar unos puestos - Ella asintió con la cabeza y comenzamos a caminar, pero no encontramos ningún puesto.

Rose para de repente y yo, que estaba de tras de ella, choque – ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunte mientras fruncía el ceño, no me gusto que frenara de repente, casi me caigo.

Ella me miró fijamente y después dijo – ¿Por qué no nos sentamos con James? – me quede mirándola como si me estuviera diciendo que nunca vería a mis padres, yo nunca me voy a sentar con James, no importa si no consigo un puesto.

- Estas loca, primero muerto antes de sentarme con él – Me miro mal y refunfuño algo que no llegue a escuchar – Bueno si tú quieres sentarte con el me da igual, pero yo, prefiero estar parado durante todo el viaje antes de escuchar a mi hermano durante todo el trayecto Hogwarts – le pase por un lado y seguí caminando para buscar un puesto.

Al rato me di cuenta que Rose me estaba siguiendo y me voltee para verle la cara, me regalo una sonrisa, suspire. Caminamos hasta casi llegar al final de los vagones hasta que por fin encontramos un vagón vacío, para nuestra suerte. Después de acomodarnos se produjo un silencio muy tenso y me quede mirando a Rose en su rostro se veía de sobra que se encontraba nerviosa.

- Rose no creo que Tío Ron te desherede si no quedas en Gryffindor – La mire y comprende que esa no era su mayor preocupación, bueno al menos no unas de las mayores, y me pregunte que estará pasando por su cabeza para que se muestre así.

- A mí no me preocupa eso – suspiro – Al menos no mucho, a mí lo que me importa que si no me va también en Hogwarts – su cara se arrugo un poco solo de la idea de no sacar buenas notas. Yo por mi parte evitaba estallar en carcajada y fue todo un fiasco – No te burles Al, no es gracioso, yo no soy como Fred, yo si me preocupo por mi futuro.

- Talvez tengas razón con que Fred y "Mi Hermano" (indique con mis dedos las comillas) no son inteligente, pero como lo muestra el futuro ellos se harán cargo de Sortilegios Weasley, entonces talvez ni se preocupen por terminar el colegio – la cara de Rose se llenó de pánico.

- No me imaginó como se pondrá la abuela, solo de pensarlo me da un escalofrió - mi mete me traiciono vi a mi abuela regañándolos y gritándoles, pero de pronto paso la imagen del rostro de James y no aguante la risa.

Rose se me quedo viendo como si estuviera loco y yo felizmente le conté lo que me hacía imaginado y con sumo detalle y ella me acompaño con la risa. Hasta que oímos a alguien abrir la puerta del compartimiento y vimos a un chico de nuestra edad, rubio y con ojos grises. Se nos quedó mirando a los dos como si esperara que lo sacáramos de nuestro vagón, hasta que pregunto si se podía sentara con nosotros.

Para mi sorpresa Rose fue quien le respondió con un simple sí. La mire esperando, se parecía a mi tío Ron con el color de ojos y el del pelo, una Weasley, y puse la idea que le acaba de decir que si a Scorpius Malfoy (me imagine a Tío Ron con un ataque al corazón por ver lo que su Hija acaba de hacer) reprimí una risa que amenazaba con escapar de mis labios.

Scorpius se sentó a mi lado lo más pegado a la puerta, como si deseara escapar de nosotros, intercambie una mirada con Rose y ella respondió con un cabezada y me decidí por hablas.

- Oye, ¿Tú eres un Malfoy? – el cabeceo en respuesta, pensé como decir las siguientes palabras sin sonar feas, pero todas las que pensé sonaban muy grosera - ¿Tienes algún problema en sentarte con nosotros? – se me quedo viendo fijamente y después miro a Rose y cerró sus ojos y respondió:

-No, solo que no quería molestarlos – mientras hablaba comenzó a abrir los ojos y miro nuestras expresiones; yo estaba, al igual que Rose, perplejos. No me esperaba esa respuesta y lo dijo como para disculparse y comenzó a ponerse de pie.

- No – comencé a decir – no es que nos molestaras… es solo que… bueno – comencé a balbucear incoherencias.

- Es que vimos cómo te apartabas y pensamos que no te gustaba estar sentado con nosotros – Dijo Rose, mientras me indicaba y se indicaba; Scorpius se volvió a sentar y soltó un suspiro y a la ves bufido y dijo mientras se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en su blanca piel.

- Gracias – nos dejó sin palabras; no comprendía a que se debía esa palabra – han sido los únicos que no me han sacado a patadas del compartimiento.

….Algunas Horas Después…

Deberían de ser las 3 y algo y yo lo único que podía pensar era en algo de comida, y para mi buena suerte, llego el carrito de comida. Me puse de pie de un salto y comencé a comprar algunos duces y otras cosas cuando repare en las personas que ahora se encontraban a mis espalda y sentí un escalofrió.

Rose y Scorpius se encontraban ya vestidos con la túnicas del colegio y los dos leían un libro que cuenta muchas cosas sobre Hogwarts, como su historia y que magos prometedores han salido del colegio.

- Rose, Malfoy – los llame y ellos se asomaron por encima de sus libros y se me quedaron viendo, me puse algo nervioso, parecía que los hubiese sacado de los mejores seños o algo parecido - ¿qui… quieren algo del carrito? – les pregunte tartamudeando un poco.

- No – me dijeron al unísono mientras se embargaban es sus respectivas preguntas, ignorándome a mí y a la señora del carrito que se encontró sorprendida, yo la mire y creo que compartimos el mis pensamiento _"Quien se pone a estudiar antes de ir a Hogwarts"._

Le paga todo lo que yo compre y se fue al siguiente vagón, después de eso el resto del viaje fue, a mi parecer aburrido y callado, pero no me importo solo pensaba en lo dicho por mi padres a él no le importaba en que casa quedara y solo quería lo mejor para mí, después de ese pensamiento sonreí y me dedique a apreciar el paisaje.


	3. Llegada a Hogwarts

Este capítulo me ha quedado algo corto

…

Capítulo 2: Llegada a Hogwarts

POV Albus

Se comenzó a hacer de noche y el tren empezó a perder velocidad, yo sentía mis nervios a flor de piel, mire a Rose y Scorpius no importa que tanto lo intentaran se notaba que estaban igual de nerviosos. Nos paramos y comenzamos a salir del tren en las penumbras y no ayudaba mucho el vapor que sacaba el tren.

- Los de primer año por aquí – se oyó como una grave y fuerte voz, pero eso no era nada comparado con su tamaño, hay frente a ellos sobresalía un hombre extremadamente alto que debe de medir como unos tres metros de alto – Los de primer año por aquí – volvió a exclamar y comencé a caminar así el junto con Rose y Scorpius.

- Hagrid – le grite temiendo de que no me oyera por el escándalo causada por los otros estudiantes.

- Albus, que gusto verte – el semigigante me miro desde su alta estatura y me sonrió bondadosamente, en eso reparo en las dos personas que estaban con migo; lo vi, vi cómo se le quedo viendo a Scorpius como si el no debiera de estar ahí. Después me miro, no estaba tan sonriente.

Hagrid comenzó a caminar hacia el lago, seguido de los de primer año; Hagrid se voltio hacia nosotros y nos comenzó a explicar cómo nos teníamos que sentar en las barcas que se encontraban en la orilla del lago – Solo pueden ir 4 por bote – y nos comenzó a ayudar para que nos subiéramos a los Botes, Rose, Scorpius y yo nos sentamos con otra chica. Tiene el pelo de un color azabache intenso y sus ojos, gracias a la luz que emanaba del castillo, eran du un verde intenso.

Me dedique a contemplar el castillo que se alzaba imponente, con una luz que se reflejaba en el agua, le daba un toque de misterio. Me quede maravillado, no importa todo lo que mis padres me habían dicho, era sin duda una imagen imponente; vi a los otros alumnos de primer año y todos no perdían de vista al castillo, como si fue posible.

Comenzamos a llegar y me di cuenta de que estábamos entrando en una especie de gruta que se encontraba debajo del castillo, no era tan grade y Hagrid fue el primero en llegar y ayudarnos a todos los de primer año a llegar sanos y a salvo.

- Ahora los dejare en el salón principal – comenzamos a caminar, escaleras arriba y llegamos a una gran sala; mire hacia todos lados, viendo los cuadros y enfrente de nosotros se imponían unas escaleras de mármol; Hagrid se marchó y apareció un hombre, lo reconocí era Neville Longbottom.

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Ahora, en un momento pasarán a través de estas puertas, y se unirán a sus compañeros de clase – comenzó a decir el profesor Longbottom, todos los miramos – Pero antes, pasaran por la ceremonia de selección, que sirve para que puedan quedar en una de las 4 casa: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff – después de terminar de hablar comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta y nosotros lo seguimos.

Entramos en una sala enorme, en el techo se podían ver velas flotando que iluminaban todo el sitio, y el techo se podían ver como unas nubes y daba la ida de que estabas a la intemperie; a mi izquierda se encontraba la mesa de los profesores y a mi derecha podíamos ver las otras 4 mesas (de derecha a izquierda: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin).

La directora Mcgonagall se puso de pie y todo el comedor hizo silencio - Ahora dará comienzo la ceremonia de selección – dijo esto mientras el profesor Neville traía en su mano una butaca, en esta descansaba el sombrero seleccionador.


	4. Selección y ¡Sorpresa!

Capítulo 3: Selección y **¡Sorpresa!**

El profesor Longbottom dejo la butaca, con el sombrero, en frente de nosotros y después este comenzó a cantar:

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

_Pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

_Un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros,_

_Sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el sombrero seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_Y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_Que el sombrero seleccionador no pueda ver_

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,  
>Donde habitan los valientes.<br>Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad  
>Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.<br>Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,  
>Donde son justos y leales.<br>Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff  
>De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.<br>O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,  
>Si tienes una mente dispuesta,<br>Porque los de inteligencia y erudición  
>Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.<br>O tal vez en Slytherin  
>Harás tus verdaderos amigos.<br>Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio  
>Para lograr sus fines.<br>¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!  
>¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!<br>Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).  
>Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.<em>

Vi como todos en el comedor aplaudieron y como se le ensanchaba la sonría al sombrero seleccionador. En eso se acerca el profesor Neville y con un rollo en la mano comienza a hablar

-Los voy a llamar por sus nombres y se pondrán el sombrero seleccionador – el profesor Neville abrió un pergamino y en voz alta comenzó a llamar – Aldrich, Alban – un chico con el pelo negro y una piel bronceada se acercó al sombrero, se lo puso, este le tapaba hasta los ojos y después de un rato el sombrero seleccionador grito – ¡GRYFFINDOR! – y la mesa de Gryffindor comenzó a aplaudir con muchos ánimos.

- Alfriger, Amber –

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! – otra vez grito el sombreo y la mesa de Hufflepuff comenzó a aplaudir.

- Becher, Andrew –

-¡RAVENCLAW! –

Así continúo, Betty Bennet fue a Hufflepuff y todo continuo sin problema, cada casa celebraba sus nuevos integrantes y esperaban ansiosos para las respuestas del sombrero.

- Malfoy, Scorpius –

El chico se acercó lentamente y se sentó, se puso el sombrero, se creó un largo silencio todos esperábamos el sombrero grita Slytherin. Y cuando pasaron dos minutos el sombrero por fin dijo la casa para el joven Malfoy

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! – se produjo un silencio en el comedor, nadie se esperaba esa respuesta ( los de Gryffindor tenían una cara en estada de shock, Slytherin esperaban que el sombrero estuviera haciendo una broma, mientras que las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban murmurando, respectivamente)

Scorpius se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor

- Elizabeth Mcgonagall – dijo el profesor Neville su voz aún mantenía el asombro que había pasado tan solo unos minutos antes.

Vio como una chica de pelo negro recogido en una cola alta, piel clara y ojos de un color verde esmeralda se encaminaba y me di cuenta de que no temblaba y no mostraba que ni asombro por lo sucedido ni nerviosismo o miedo de ser seleccionada. Esta se sentó y todos se le quedaron viendo, pero se dejar de mostrar asombro por lo sucedido. Comenzó a pasar el tiempo, 1 minuto, 2 minutos, 3, 4 y llego a 5 minutos; el sombrero todavía no había tomado una decisión.

En te lapso de tiempo me di cuenta que nadie había oído su nombre, o porque no le quitaron el ojo a Scorpius o porque el profesor Neville lo dijo con un hilo de voz. Ni yo sabía quién era. Llegamos a los siete minutos y comencé a ver, o mejor dicho a oír, que todas las mesas hablaban. Tantos profesores como alumnos y el profesor Longbottom miraba a la Directora Mcgonagall, esta parecía relajada con la situación.

- ¡SLYTHERIN! – rugió el sombreo seleccionador, este tenía una sonrisa marcada en su rostro, parecía feliz con la decisión que le llevo casi ocho minutos escoger.

Después de eso dos chicas pasaron, y lo escuche.

- Potter, Albus – temblé de pies a cabeza y sentí como comenzaba a sudar y corazón latía a mil; me encamine y me senté, me puse el sombrero y escuche lo que decía el sombreo cosas como que me va a ir bien, pero no me decía en que casa podría quedar. _"Eres un muchacho que puede hacer amigos, eres fiel a estos seres, astuto, me recuerda a tu padre". _Eso fue lo último que oí, hasta que dijo en que casa quedaría.

-¡SLYTHERIN! – quede en shock, no lo podía creer que estuviera en Slytherin, y como si fuera un rayo recordé lo que me dijo mi padre. Me relaje y me encamine a la mesa de Slytherin.

Continuaron sin más preámbulos, el sombrero había tomado la decisión de escoger a cada nuevo alumno en sus casa por sus facultades, por algo él estaba en Slytherin, comenzaron a pasar. Rose estaba que se desmallaba, hasta que fue su turno.

- ¡GRYNFFINDOR! – me sentí feliz porque ella estuviese en Gryffindor (Solo de pensar en lo que diría Tío Ron si quedara en Slytherin).

Después de que termino la ceremonia de selección el profesor Neville recogió la butaca y el sombrero y salió por la puerta en donde entramos en un principio. Después volvió y se sentó una de la silla que se encontraba dos puestos a la derecha de la directora Mcgonagall. Esta se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar.

- Personalmente les doy la bienvenida a Hogwarts a los de primer año, como los de otros años, y ya que ha terminado la ceremonia de selección sin ningún inconveniente, pueden disfrutar del banquete - cuando termino de decir eso, en todas las mesas aparecieron todos tipos de comidas y siendo sincero decir banquete queda corto con los manjares que se mostraban en la mesas.

Todos hablaban y comían, me habían preguntado que había dicho el sombreo cuando me lo puse y yo se los explique

- Bueno, espero que te agrade la casa de Slytherin Potter – le dijo un chico a su derecha, su voz era grave y tenía el pelo rubio y ojos azules, además de que aunque estuviera sentado se veía que era bastante alto – Mi nombre en Zach Malfoy y… si soy familia de Scorpius – me dijo y tenía que admitir que se parecían, pero Zach aunque parecía amable, no tenía ninguna sonrisa en su pálido rostro, me acordó a mi prima Molly – oye Potter si tienes cualquier problema no dudes en avisarme, soy prefecto y mi deber es ayudar a los de primer año y cualquiera que necesite ayuda o si tú quieres se lo pides a Molly – cuando dijo ese nombre me sorprendí y no puede evitar preguntar si la conocía.

- ¿Conoces a Molly? –

Él puso una mueca y se limitó a cabecear para confirmar que si la conocía.

Después de eso no volvimos a hablar, bueno al menos el, yo converse con los otros de primer año.

… después de un rato…

Vi como la comida desaparecía del plato y como la directora Mcgonagall se ponía de pie y todos en el gran comedor guardaron silencio.

- Ahora, quiero decirle a los alumnos de primer año que los bosques que rodean al castillo están prohibidos y también a todos los estudiantes – cuando dijo esto vi como miro a la mesa de Gryffindor – Además este año se les permitirán a los de primero jugar al Quidditch para su respectiva casa, ahora por favor vallan a sus salas comunes – terminado de decir esto todos los alumnos se levantaron, los de primer año siguieron a Zach y comenzamos a bajar.

- La sala común de Slytherin se encuentra bajando la escalera, en las mazmorras y la contraseña se cambia cada dos semanas, podrán verla en un tablón de anuncios, además esta se encuentra debajo del lago negro y podrán ver criaturas marinas – mientras decía todo esto nos paramos en frente de una pare – la contraseña es _Draco._

Tras la pared de piedra se encuentra la sala común, iluminadas por lámparas de techo de color verde con sillones de cuero negro, sillas y mesas de madera tallada cubiertas de elaborados manteles. La sala se extiende parcialmente bajo el Lago Negro, lo que le da a la sala una luz verdosa. Tiene un buen ambiente pero también es bastante frío. Está decorada con tapices que ilustran las aventuras de Slytherins medievales famosos.

- Bueno las chicas síganme, las llevare a su dormitorio, ustedes esperen aquí – dicho esto se fue y volvió después de un rato. El no llevo a un pasillo en donde bajamos las escaleras y nos mostró una puerta. Entramos y todos sin decirnos nada nos comenzamos a cambiar y no acostamos, podía oir la corriente esto me relajo mucho y no tarde en caer dormido.


	5. Problemas en el Gran Comedor

Capítulo 4: Problemas en el Gran Comedor

Sentía un poco de frio, comencé a moverme para volver a conciliar el sueño, me era imposible y abro los ojos. Vi a un chico de pelo de pelo negro, me está dando la espalda y al frente había otro, este en cambio lo tenía como de un color arena. Estaban hablan y era fácil darse cuenta de que estaban algo dormidos.

Me levante y ellos se voltearon – Buenos días – y ahogue un bostezo. El de pelo se volteo y nos quedamos viendo, sin ser muy conscientes de esto ya que estábamos más en el mundo de los sueños que en la vida real.

- Oye Potter, ¿Tienes idea de que hora es? – el pelinegro me pregunto y yo comencé a mirar a todos lados en busca de un reloj o algo que me pudiera decir que hora eran.

- Son las 7 y por favor… cállense – los tres nos volteamos para ver a un chico que se cubría con las sabanas en un vago intento de amortiguar nuestra pequeña charla.

- ¡Las 7 ya deberíamos comenzar a bajar para desayunar! – Exclamo el de pelo arenoso, en su rostro reflejaba preocupación, me le quede viendo tratando de comprender su preocupación – ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado? – mire como el de la cama pegaba un tremendo brinco y ese momento fui consciente de que deberemos estar en camino para el Gran Comedor.

Los tres comenzamos a vestirnos con el uniforme estándar del colegio, al terminar ese labor los tres nos volteemos al mismo tiempo para dirigirnos al Gran Comedor y vimos como el pelinegro solo estaba de pie en medio del dormitorio a punto de caer dormido.

El chico que había pegado tremendo brinco en la cama, tenía el pelo castaño y ojos de color negro, lo comenzó a zaracear para despertarlo y entre los tres logramos hacer que se vistiera. Los comenzamos a empujar, mientras se quejaba sobre querer seguir durmiendo, y logramos salir hacia la sala común que se encontraba con algunas personas (La gran mayoría en la sala nos dirigió una mirada, mientras algunos reían).

Cuando salimos comenzamos a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor; el de pelo castaño se voltio para vernos, mientras caminaba de espaldas – Me llamo Troy Wadlow y ¿Ustedes? – nos preguntó mientras nos miraba a los ojos para ver quién era el primero en hablar.

- Yo me llamo Benjamín Bellamy, pero me pueden llamar Ben – nos dijo el chico que aviamos llevado a rastra para que no siguiera durmiendo (Tiene el pelo de un negro tan intenso como el mío y de ojos marrones, con la piel blanca, algo que compartíamos los 4).

- Me llamo Austin Lowell – mientras el chico de pelo arenoso y ojos azules decía esto se le escapo un bostezo; los cuatro chicos me comenzaron a ver y tuve que presentarme.

- Me llamo Albus Potter – mientras decía mi nombre los comencé a ver a todos y me di cuenta que tenían una sonrisa de idiotas – No es por sonar mal, pero toda tu familia ha estado en Gryffindor – dijo Troy pero no pudo terminar cuando Austin lo interrumpió - ¿Qué crees haga o piense tu familia cuando sepan en que casa quedaste? – me alce de hombros y mi rostro reflejo indiferencia.

- A mis padres no le importa en qué casa quede, pero con mis demás familia, estoy cien por ciento seguro de que les va a dar un ataque al corazón – lo dije con tanta seguridad que se me quedaron viendo, hasta que los cuatro nos estallamos en carcajadas. Ya estábamos cerca y en un acuerdo quedamos en que íbamos a hacer buenos amigos.

Llegamos al comedor y nos sentamos en la mesa de Slytherin, me doy un momento la vuelta para ver a la última mesa, la de Gryffindor; Rose se estaba poniendo de pie con un chico rubio, se dieron la vuelta y esta me miro y se comenzó a acercar hacia mí, el chico rubio la seguía de cerca y me di cuenta que era Scorpius. Los dos se encontraban frente a mí, yo mire a mi alrededor (A mi izquierda y dándole la espalda estaba Zach y después de eso había a mi alrededor puestos vacío).

- ¿Podemos sentarnos? – Rose habla, supe que no se dirigía a mí.

Zach se voltio y miro a Rose y Scorpius – No hay ningún problema – contesto y volvió a darle las espalda, ignorándolos. Rose se sentó a mi derecha, mientras Scorpius se acomodó al frente mío.

- Oye, y ¿Cómo te fue después de la selección? – le conté todo lo había pasado, todo menos como era la sala común, donde se encontraba y cualquier cosa relacionada – y conocí a unos chicos que no me caen nada mal, hasta me agradan – le responde con soltura, vi sus caras de sorpresa – venga no pongan esa cara, creo que no va a ir mal es Slytherin – cuando dije esto último vi que a Rose se le forma una sonrisa y que Scorpius lanzaba un suspiro al aire.

- Bueno tú al memos te la pasas bien – menciono Scorpius y me quede viendo su cara, parecía que paso una mala noche – No dormí, todos los de Gryffindor me amenazaron, que si hacia algo malo me mataban, pero, una prefecta se acercó y me salvo y dijo que no me alejara de Rose y yo le voy a hacer caso – dijo estoy con una voz muy cansada, suspire, no me gusto saber que se la estaban poniendo difícil.

- Molly fue la que lo defendió y después James dijo que estaba del lado de los de Slytherin – cuando Rose dijo esto me sentí enfadado con mi hermano, como se le ocurre decirle eso a Molly era como firmar una sentencia de muerte.

- Y será mejor que le hagas caso – todos miramos Zach este se mantenía serio y su voz sonó de una manera muy grave, al parecer se encontraba molesto, pero su rostro mantuvo un semblante inmutable – Scorpius, si alguien se mete contigo ve directo con Molly, ella es la única que te va a salvar el pellejo de que alguno de Gryffindor te ataque – Rose y yo miramos a Scorpius y con la cabeza dimos nuestra aprobación – además de que si confía en su prima, será mejor que le hagas caso y te mantengas con ella – cuando termino de decir esto un profesor (Se le notaban las arrugas y tenía el pelo entre algunas rayas negras y otras blancas, ojos marrones y piel blanca; tenía una túnica negra y un bastón).

- Aquí están sus horarios – nos entregó a los cuatro páginas blancas, su voz era bastante energética para lo que yo supuse era un hombre de sesenta y tantos años – y Zach, que ayudaras a los alumnos de primer año para que no se pierdan – cuando termino de decir esto fue a entregar más horario.

- Deberían de comer, pongan su nombre en esa página y Albus ese es el jefe de nuestra casa, Grogan Stum, y también da pociones – termino de decir esto y se fue. Nos pusimos a comer y colocamos nuestros nombres en las páginas, respectivamente, teníamos suerte las clases empezaban a las 9 y todavía nos quedaban varios minutos.

- Al, tienes que irte – dijo Scorpius, tanto Rose como yo le quedamos bien, no habíamos comprendido que ero lo que quería decir – tu hermano viene hacia acá – apenas dijo eso me di la vuelta y vi a James levantarse de la mesas de Gryffindor.

De un salto me levante y busque con la mirada a el profesor Stum o a Zach o Molly, pero no había nadie solo la directora Mcgonagall entrando en el Gran Comedor y me fui corriendo así ella, con Rose y Scorpius detrás mío.

Llegamos a su lado rápidamente, antes de que se fue a la meso de los profesores y James se nos acercó a nosotros; ignora a la Mcgonagall y me agarro del brazo y BUM! James estaba en el piso y Mcgonagall había desaparecido y vuelto a aparecer detrás de mí, Molly y Zach tenían sus varitas en la mano y caminaban como si nada hacia nosotros.

Mcgonagall suspiro – lleven a James a mi despacho – nos miró a los tres – Ustedes tres también deberían venir – y dicho esto nos retiramos del Gran Comedor, Molly con un movimiento de varita hizo que James levitara y nos encaminamos hacia el despacho de Mcgonagall.

Cuando llegamos había una gárgola horrenda – Contraseña – pensé que deberíamos esperar a Mcgonagall, pero Zach hablo – Caramelo de Limón – y esta se movió a un lado mientras aparecían unas escaleras de caracol y Molly paso primero con James flotando, después nosotros tres nos encaminamos con Zach al final y pude oír como esta se cerraba. Llegamos a unas puertas; estas esta abiertas y vimos como Molly ponía a James en una silla y después Zach de un movimiento de varita saco unos hilo que se enredaron en James.

- Lo despertamos o esperamos a la Directora – Molly le hablo a Zach este miro a James – Mejor esperamos a la Directora – respondió este y nos quedamos un rato en silencio, mi vista iba de James a Rose y Scorpius y terminaba en Zach y Molly. Todos miramos a la puerta y vimos a Mcgonagall entrar al despacho mientras se dirigía a su puesto detrás de la mesa y una chica, la misma que había durado más de 5 minutos con el sombrero seleccionador.

- Despierten a Potter y no lo desaten – dicho esto, Zach con un movimiento de varita y murmurando algo, hizo que James se despertara.

Y sin que nadie se sorprendiera comenzó a gritar para que lo desataran.

- Potter, por favor has silencio y escucha – habla Mcgonagall – como sé que te preocupas por tu hermano, te propongo un trato – todos le quedamos viendo, sorprendidos y expectantes – como sabrá Malfoy es el prefecto de Slytherin – indica con el dedo a Zach y James asiente – él se hará cargo de que la estadía de los próximos dos años de Albus sean lo menos problemática posible – se produjo un silencio y vi como James miraba a Mcgonagall como si estuviera diciendo un mal chiste.

- ¿Por qué debería confiar en el para que cuide de mi hermano?


	6. Tratos y Primer día de Clases

Me gustaría que me dejaran algunos "Reviews"

Los hechizos se encuentran en cursiva y entre comillas

…

**Capítulo 5: Tratos y Primer día de Clases.**

- ¿Por qué debería confiar en el para que cuide de mi hermano?

Mcgonagall suspiro – porque es el único que no le importa si es un Potter o familia de los Weasley, además de que es prefecto – miro a James – A cambio te pido que no molestes a Scorpius – no le había quitado el ojo de encima a James.

- Pero promete que no le pasara nada a Albus – estaba sorprendido, mi hermano se preocupa por mí y sonreí feliz – porque yo no voy a hacer el que le diga a mamá, porque su otro hijo termino traumado – y mi sonrisa desapareció _"Estúpido James" _

- No creo que le pasa nada a Albus, además para eso llame a Elizabeth – Mcgonagall saco su varita y desato a James, para después indicar con su mano que se acercara la chica que había entrado con ella – Elizabeth estudiara contigo los siguientes siete años Albus, cualquier cosa que te pasa podrás contar con ella, Zach y el Profesor Stum - todos miramos a la chica – ahora ya es tarde vayan a sus respectivas clases y tomen para que no le quiten puntos a sus casa – con un simple movimiento de varita unas páginas comenzaron a llegar a nuestras manos – ahora retírense.

Comenzamos a salir del despacho, James salió corriendo por el pasillo, Molly se fue con Rose y Scorpius y Elizabeth y yo con Zach. En la primera hora teníamos Encantamientos y Zach nos llevó hasta el aula. No perdí de vista a Elizabeth (Una chica de estatura promedio para su edad, piel blanca, el pelo negro algo largo, ojos de un verde intenso, casi irreal y un rostro de aburrimiento total). Cuando llegamos Zach se despidió de nosotros y pasamos.

Cuando entramos todos voltearon la cabeza, pude reconocer rápidamente a mis compañeros de habitación (La puerta se encontraba detrás de los estudiante en columnas de 5; y quedamos al frente del Profesor, a la derecha había una ventana y a la izquierda unos cuantos libros desordenados). El Profesor era un hombre seca de la edad de mi padre, con el pelo de un marrón chocolate y ojos amarillos oscuros (Tenía una cara de bonachón).

- Se puede saber por qué han llegado tarde – nos preguntó, su rostro mostraba que se encontraba sorprendido – Y espero una bueno escusa – dijo al final, mirándome a mi fijamente; pensé en James en ese instante, talvez siempre llega tarde a sus clases.

Elizabeth estiro su mano hacia mí y yo le entregue el papel que nos dio Mcgonagall, se encamino así el profesor y se los entrego para dirigir a un puesto vacío al final del aula – Bueno señor Potter se puede sentar - dio media vuelta, saca su varita y de un movimiento sutil de muñeco comenzaron a aparecer unas cosas en el pizarrón. Yo me senté junto a Ben – Les voy a explicar de qué se trata el arte del Encantamiento, esta clase será más que nada en un sentido práctico, y veremos durante todo este curso una serie de hechizos; miren al pizarrón – en este se encontraba como realizar el encantamiento _ " Wingardium Leviosa" _, en este aparecía como debe realizarse la pronunciación y que va acompañada de un pequeño movimiento con la varita. Durante toda la clase el profesor nos explicó como sirve el hechizo y al final nos dijo intentarlo con una pluma; solo Elizabeth logro levantar la pluma por unos pocos segundos.

Cuando termino la clase todos los de Slytherin nos estábamos dirigiendo hacia la clase de Pociones – ¿Cómo se llama el Profesor de Encantamiento? – le pregunte a los chicos, nosotros estábamos algo rezagados de los demás – Randolh Burrow - en eso Troy me jala – Y cuando nos vas a contar lo que pasa después de que se fueron del Gran Comedor – me quede pensando y mire hacia a delante, Elizabeth se encontraba de primera y estaba sola; suspire – en el dormitorio les cuento – ya estábamos cerca de la siguiente clase, Pociones con Gryffindor.

Comenzamos abajar hacia las mazmorras para tomar la siguiente clase, al menos tenemos clases con el Profesor Stum. Cuando llegamos nos encontramos en un sitio oscuro en donde habían barias mesas y al lado de estas unos caldeos; el Profesor Stum se encontraba sentado en su escrito mientras escribía unas cuantas cosas, pasaron un par de minutos cuando llegaron los de Gryffindor y todos no sentamos, por mesa habían tres estudiantes, yo me encontraba en la segunda hilera con Ben a mi izquierda y al lado de este se encontraba una chica llamada Gea Town.

- Buenos Días, hoy aprenderán el arte de crear pociones – menciono mientras se ponía de pie y mostro una sonrisa que recordaba fácilmente a la de un niño pequeño que le acababa de dar unos duces y marcaban sus arrugas – Hoy no realizaremos ninguna poción – cuando nos dijo esta insignificante noticia se escuchó como su voz baja en tono de felicidad – Pero es mi deber que aprendan que hacen algunas cosas y para qué sirven las pociones que realizaremos este primer curso – mientras nos contaba todo lo que tenía que ver con las pociones y las ramas que la representan, andaba de un sitio de la estancia a otro. Cuando termino la clase nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor y después no sucedió nada en particular.

Las demás clases pasaron sin nada interesante y así fue toda la semana, conocimos a todos los Profesores. El profesor de Transformaciones era un hombre cerca de los 60 años; tenía el pelo cobrizo y ojos negros; el de DCAO se llamaba Wayne Hopkins y era delgado con el pelo rubio y ojos marron.


	7. Detesto los problemas y a James Potter

**Nota**: en este capítulo se centra en los chicos de Gryffindor y la familia Weasley y además me encantaría que me dejaran algunos "Reviews" y por último los hechizos se encuentran en cursiva y entre comillas.

…

**Capítulo 6: Detesto los problemas y a James Potter**

**POV Scorpius**

Y como buen chico le hice caso a la Directora y no me aparte en ningún momento de Rose lo bueno es que la chica. Las clases que tuvimos después de ese pequeño percance, no sucedió nada raro y pasamos el almuerzo algo lejano de los demás.

Estábamos caminando por los pasillos, derecho a la sala común de Gryffindor. Suspire estaba cansado y eso que solo lleva el primer día.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - Rose me pregunto mientras se paraba en mitad del pasillo, que junto en ese momento no se encontraba nadie – No me digas que ya te canso esta situación, porque yo que tú me preparo aun te quedan Siete Años - me dijo haciendo énfasis al final de la oración, mientras se le escapaba una risita.

- Si estoy cansado y más porque me tengo que calar a todos en tu familia – le respondí algo brusco mientras que en mi pálido rostro se dibujaba un ceño fruncido y una mueca en mis labios, cuando termine de decir esto me apure a llegar al dormitorio para irme adormir. Pude oír a la Weasley llamándome pero yo no me frene y cuando por fin vi a la Dama Gorda me precipite hacía ella y cuando llegue al frente ya me había alcanzado Rose.

- Primero, no es mi culpa que te odien - la mire directo a sus ojos azules, me relaje un instante y la escuche – Segundo, no todos te odian, ni Molly y yo te odiamos eso es un avance en la familia – me le quede viendo, negué con la cabeza – tonto – murmuro Rose.

- Piensan estar ahí todo el día o me van a decir la contraseña – nos dijo la Señora Gorda con un tono de fastidio.

- _**"Aperi" **_– pronuncie y en eso la puertas se abren y los dos pasamos, no habíamos terminado de pasar a la entrada cuando un chico pecoso, pelirrojo y algo más alto que yo coge entre su brazos a Rose, la cual por la sorpresa pego un grito algo paso de tono que hizo que todos voltearan a nuestra dirección.

- ¡Freeeeeeeeeed! – la chica se las empechas para zafarse de las garras de su primo, el cual parecía no tener muchas ganas de soltarla – Fred, si no me sueltas ahora le diré a mi tía Angelina que me andas molestando – no había terminado esa frase cuando el chico la soltó y como que si no hubiera pasado nada se siento en uno de los sofás que daba hacia la chimenea, se sentó al lado de un chico rubio que leía tranquilamente un libro, el cual no pude identificar.

- No serías capas de esos actos tan atroces mi linda primita – el muchacho se quedó mirando a Rose con una ancha sonrisa en sus labios, la chica lo estaba fulminando con la mirada y yo me comencé a escabullir hacia el dormitorio de los de primer año, cuando logre escapar me moví velozmente hacía la habitación y con mucha suerte no había nadie hay.

Me comente a vestir y preparar para poder dormir tranquilamente, cuando estuve adentro de la cama cerré las cortinas, oscuridad era todo lo que veía.

Suspire, un largo suspiro. Estaba cansado y tenía muchas cosas en mi mente; porque no pude quedar en Slytherin o mejor, no ser un MALFOY. Suspire y sin darme cuenta me comencé a dormir.

**Fin del POV Scorpius**

**POV Rose**

Vi como Malfoy se iba, y después mire a James. Se encontraba escondido detrás de un libro de pociones que por cierto estaba al revés, suspire y comencé a acercarme a él.

- Desde cuando lees al revés – me siente a un lado de él – Además te tengo una pequeña pregunta – lo mire directo a sus ojos castaños, una mueca se posó en todo su rostro - ¿Qué pasa que Al este en Slytherin? – y ahora su rostro era un poema, me reí para mis adentros.

Un brazo me envuelve por la espalda y vi como dos sombras se sentaban y ocupaba la pequeña mesa. Al frente tenía a James; derecha a mi primo Fred y a mi izquierda una chica de ojos azules y pelo castaño, en su rostro resplandecía una gran sonrisa era mi prima Lucy.

- Vamos a oír que nos tiene que decir nuestro queridísimo James – Dominique tenía una sonrisa divertida. James bufo y dejo aquel libro.

- Admito que tengo curiosidad por tú respuesta James – dijo una suave voz a mis espaldas, suave pero masculina - Ahora que todos estamos reunidos podemos oírte – Louis se encontraba divertido por la situación. Bufe me encontraba de espalda y no podía ver a nadie, solo sabía que a mis espalda estaban Louis y Dominique.

- Como todos quieren oír mi respuesta aquí esta – sentí como se apoyaban en mi espalda – todos los Potter y Weasley hemos estados en Gryffindor; además que yo sepa Al quería estar en Gryffindor – sentí unas ganas de golpearlo, pero me controle.

- Sirius Back pertenece a la casa de los Back y quedo en Gryffindor, Scorpius Malfoy es un Malfoy y quedo en Gryffindor – se creó un silencio – no importa tu familia y si Albus se arrepintió y si quizá quería ir a Slytherin, eso no te incube en tal caso James – me levante y vi que no solo se encontraba Louis y Dominique, si no también Roxanne, Victoire y Molly, esta última me sonreía un poco. Suspire y me encamine hacia la habitación de las chicas, no perdí tiempo me cambie y me puse a dormir de una vez.

No dormí nada bien, a mitad de la noche comenzó a llover y fue ahí cuando pude dormir tranquilamente, un día largo; suspire y me dormir.

…

Gracias por leer, dejen algunos

Y para una pequeña ayuda y se guíen con los años que van todos los personajes

1 año: Albus, Scorpius, Rose y Elizabeth

2 año: Lorcan y Lysander Scamander (Son los hijos de Luna)

3 año: James, Roxanne, Louis y Alice Longbottom

4 año: Fred

5 año: Dominique y Lucy

6 año: Molly, Zach y Serpens Malfoy (Primos de Draco)

7 año: Victoire

APP: después de un tiempo aparecerán más personajes y si quieren me pueden recomendar a posible invenciones o como mejorar la trama


	8. Quidditch

**NOTA: **Encantaría que me dejaran algunos "Reviews" y por último los hechizos se encuentran en cursiva y entre comillas. Harry Potter no me pertenece si no a J.K Rowling.

…

**Capítulo 7: Quidditch **

**POV Albus**

Fui el primero en levantarme, me comencé a vestir y me fui al Gran Comedor, pasaron unos minutos cuando llegaron los chicos.

- Albus, para la próxima nos levantas - me dijo un castaño, se sentó a mi derecha y los otros dos al frente mío – leíste el cartel de anuncios – negué con la cabeza, Troy me miro desaprobatoriamente – Hoy después de clase vamos a ver la primera clase de Quidditch y si eres bueno te pueden dejar participar en los entrenamientos para entrar en el equipo – de pronto me recrimine del porque no se me ocurrió leer el cartel de anuncio, pero esta emocionado, podría jugar Quidditch.

- ¿Ustedes quieren entrar en el equipo? – les pregunte, esta de cierta forma emocionado, sería la forma de ganarme el respeto de los de Slytherin y no tendría que cuidar mis espaldas, pero tendría que jugar bien.

- Yo sí, mi padre jugo en el equipo de Slytherin, seria para mí un honor jugar para mi casa - Troy tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y yo también sonreí, seria de lo mejor estar con él en el equipo.

- Y que piensan – mire a Austin, él es mestizo, pero entre Troy y yo lo comenzamos a meter dentro del mundo del Quidditch.

- Bueno, lo podría intentar – entre los tres miramos a Ben _"Va a decir que no le importa"._

- No me interesa jugar al Quidditch – y comenzó a untar mermelada aun pan.

- Eres un Aguafiestas, Benjamín – Troy le reclamo

Después de desayunar nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase, la mañana la pasamos con las casa de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, pude hablar con Rose y Scorpius, quedamos para vernos mañana en la biblioteca. Era viernes y el día está un poco venteado, nos dirigimos al parque cuando llego la hora, todos los de Hufflepuff se encontraban ya allí. Cuando llegamos se encontraba la silueta de una mujer, nos daba la espalda, se me hizo demasiado familiar.

- Yo seré su instructora de vuelo y profesora – trague saliva, sabía quién era y también sabía que tenía que portarme bien. La mujer se dio la vuelta, era una mujer de color y tenia el pelo y ojos oscuros – Mi nombre es Angelina … lo dejaremos solo con mi nombre – avanzo y nos comenzó a poner en dos líneas paralela, Hufflepuff y Slytherin – Como los de primer año no pueden traer escobas estas se las suministra el colegio – y saco su varita y con un movimiento comenzaron a llegar algunas escobas y se pusieron al lado década uno de nosotros – lo que haremos será llamar a las escobas, pongan sus manos arriba de ellas y digan "arriba" – y lo único que se escuchaba era a todos tratando de que su escoba suba.

- Arriba – nada, suspire y me concentre – Arriba – sentí cuando la escoba golpeo mi mano y la agarre de una, me sentí feliz. Vi hacia Troy su escoba solo subía un poco, pero después de unos pocos intentos lo consiguió. Pasaron unos minutos cuando ya todos tenían sus escobas en la mano.

- Bien, ahora suban a sus escobas darán una pisada a piso, se elevan un poco y vuelven al piso – fácil, lo bueno de tener padres, tíos, primos y hermano que le gusten el Quidditch es que podemos jugar en partidos – pero si alguien se le ocurre ser el centro de atención o el graciosito se la veras con un buen castigo y unos puntos menos – cuando dijo esto cogió una escoba y nos miró a cada uno de nosotros, se puso un silbato en la boca y después se escuchó el silbatazo.

Di la pisada al suelo, sentí como me eleve del piso, mire al suelo y vi cómo se alejó un poco, me afinque en esta y comencé a bajar, toque el suelo – Baje señorita Bennet – vi a una chica con lentes y pelo negro en el aire y seguía subiendo mientras gritaba un poco, Tía Angelina no estaba haciendo nada, mientras las demás chicas de Hufflepuff le pedía que la bajara, que no pensaba hacer nada, oí las risas de los de Slytherin, nadie planea hacer nada.

Me monte en mi escoba y me eleve, oí un suspiro y a mi derecha se encontraba Elizabeth. Subimos y cada uno se puso a un lado de ella, Elizabeth con una mano toma la escoba de esta y la comenzó a bajar y entre los dos la terminamos de bajar. Pensé que mi Tía nos iba a tirar un sermón y de más un castigo.

Cuando llegamos al suelo la chica de Hufflepuff soltó la escoba y se alejó de esta, Tía Angelina se acercó a esta y le pregunto si se encontraba bien, todos los de Hufflepuff le comenzaron a gritar de porque no la ayudo y yo me acerco para reclamarle lo mismo.

- Silencio – Grito y todos se quedaron callados – En primer lugar a todas la casa hoy en la mañana se le dijo que podían participar en el torneo de Quidditch aquí en Hogwarts, esta era la prueba, yo hable con la señorita Bennet para ver si podía subir algo más de la cuenta, y lo ha hecho bien – le puso una mano en el hombro a la chica la cual sonrió algo avergonzada - Solos dos trataron de ayudarla, los cuales podrán participar en la selección para su respectiva casa – abrí muchos los ojos estaba sorprendido, no podía creerlo, mire hacia los chicos se encontraban sorprendidos y fueron hacia mí.

- Eres un suertudo, quien iba a creer que nos iban a poner una prueba – reí por el comentario de Troy, bueno tenía razón en ese sentido – Esta Profesora parece bastante estricta – ni se lo imaginaba, y lo más posible es que ella fuera el árbitro de los partidos, vimos a los de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw acercarse al parque nos reímos un poco lo que les esperaba.

- Vámonos a la sala común, tenemos tarea que hacer - los chicos suspiraron.

La sala común estaba full de todos los estudiantes, nosotros nos encontrábamos sentados en una mesa cerca de la chimenea, ya habíamos terminado algunas redacciones para el Profesor Heraclitus de transfiguración y para la Profesora Sinistra.

- Escúchenme – alguien había grita y todos dejamos de hablar se creó un silencio y todos miramos a un chico de Sexto curso, era rubio y seme apareció mucho a Zach, pero sabía que no era esté, Zach estaba leyendo un libro en el sofá – El domingo de esta semana se realizaran los entrenamientos para escoger el equipo, además vamos a felicitar a Albus Potter – muchos miraron a mi dirección – porque podrá participar para quedar en el equipo – muchos aplaudieron – Ya con esto nos demuestra que eres un Slytherin – cuando dijo esto muchos comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar.

Zach se levantó y miro aquel chico, Zach era un poco más alto pero el otro parecía más fuerte – Serpens podrías callarte, solo tenías que poner esa información en el cartel de anuncio no hacer un escándalo – dijo indicando al cartel de anuncio.

- Eres un aguafiestas, que tal si vas a patrullar Hermanito – Serpens le dijo con un tono de camarería, mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros - Piensas entrar al equipo este año – Zach tenía los ojos cerrados y se quitó el baro de esté.

- Si, como este año vamos a perder por tu estupidez voy a evitar que te maten – se fue de la sala común, dejando a su hermano en ridículo, todos se habían reído. Serpens murmuro algunas cosas mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

- En qué posición piensas apuntarte Albus – vi a Austin y pensé un poco.

- Creo que de Buscador, siempre he jugado en esa posición con mis primos – si quedaba de buscador sería una de las mejores cosas que le hubiera pasado.

- Por lo que oí los partidos empiezan en noviembre – Ben nos miró – Es dentro de dos meses y es contra Gryffindor – suspire, seria contra mis primos. Y si ganábamos, me volverían a hablar y si perdíamos, yo quedaría como traidor de Slytherin. Lo tenía complicado, muy complicado.

…

Sé que todavía no ha ocurrido nada interesante pero en el siguiente cap verán de que se trata la historia.

Dejen comentarios plissss….


	9. Reunión secreta en la Biblioteca

Holiiiiiiiiissss… Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Algunos personajes no me pertenecen y otro son de mi invención.

…

**Capítulo 8: Reunión secreta en la Biblioteca.**

**POV Albus.**

Era sábado en la mañana, me había levantado temprano solo para desayunar y poder aprovechar y hacer el informe para el Profesor Heraclitus (Transformaciones), teníamos que hablar sobre un concepto de transfiguración de un alfiler a clavo.

Me dirige a la biblioteca, me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando vi aquel lugar, tenía unos granes estantes y todos repletos de libros (había un pasillo principal en el cual se ubicaban una pocas mesas, tanto a la derecha como a la izquierda se odia observar estos estantes). Se podía leer que en cada estante se encontraba los tipos de libros que pudieran aparecer.

Comencé a buscar unos cuantos libros para poder realizar el informe cuando escuche unas voces conocidas, me quede en donde estaba para poder ubicarlas, se encontraban al frente mío, comencé a quitar algunos libros y vi una meso en donde estaban dos personas, una pelirroja y un rubio eran Scorpius y Rose.

- James me va a causar un buen dolor de cabeza – Rose de comenzó a sobar su cien – Pero James tiene razón, nadie sabe porque el Sombrero Seleccionador puso a Albus en Slytherin – me quede pensando en las palabras que me dio el Sombrero Seleccionador _"Eres un muchacho que puede hacer amigos, eres fiel a estos seres, astuto, me recuerda a tu padre"._

- Que importa la razón – el que se encontraba hablando era Scorpius, este se cabeza en su mano mientras miraba hacia la venta– Tu primo no se queja que yo sepa – era verdad, más bien me gustaba estar en Slytherin.

- Celoso Malfoy – vi que mi prima le sonrió en todas sus anchas – Vamos, tu querías estar en Slytherin o ¿no? – esta lo comenzó a mirar de forma curiosa y yo me comencé a acercar para poder oír su respuesta.

- Según mi padre no hubiera importado en que casa quedara – Scorpius dejo de mirar la ventana y comenzó a mirar a Rose – Igual soy un Malfoy – me quede con la boca abierta, y Rose abrió los ojos sorprendida de la respuesta del chico.

- Bueno tienes razón – Rose suspiro, y yo sentí un poco de lastima por el chico, él tenía razón, igual iba a hacer reconocido como hijo de Draco Malfoy y nieto de Lucius Malfoy, mortifagos.

Se hizo un silencio y ellos comenzaron hacer la tarea de Transformaciones, guarde los libros en el estantes por donde estaba espiando y agarre mis cosa y comencé a caminar así donde se encontraban ellos.

- Hola chicos – los salude mientras me sentaba al lado de Rose, los dos se me quedaron viendo.

- ¿Desde cuando estás aquí? – Rose fue la primera en hablar mientras dejaba de escribir – Oíste de lo que estábamos hablando – realice un asentimiento de cabeza mientras le sonreí, esta bufo – Después dicen que te portas como un santo – me reí.

- Bueno solo oí una parte de la conversación, específicamente desde que te comenzaste a quejar de James – le sonreí - Entonces soy un enigma, nadie sabe cómo termine en Slytherin – esta asintió.

- Yo tengo una teoría muy buena no te apetece oírla Potter – mire a Scorpius el cual tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro mientras aguantaba la risa, oí como Rose si no soporto y se le escapa una pequeña risita – Creo que lo tu querías era Molestar a tu hermano yendo a Slytherin – se rio una poco al final de la teoría que me pareció muy acertada con respecto a molestar a mi hermano.

- Bueno mientras ustedes dos trabajan en las teorías de cómo llegué a está, voy realizando el informe de transformaciones – comencé a sacar algunos libro para poder empezar.

Al rato se me unieron los dos y entre nosotros tres comenzamos a realizar el informe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me estire aburrido, por fin había terminado aquel informe, mire a Rose y Scorpius los dos se encontraban leyendo un libro…. _"Tienes que realizarlo tu solo Al"…. "Ella tiene razón, es tu tarea"…. _Ellos eran malas personas_, _no me quisieron ayudar.

- ¿Cómo les fue en el entrenamiento de Quidditch? – suprimí un bostezo, deberían de ser cerca del mediodía y yo ya tenía sueño. Los dos se miraron y yo me les quede viendo.

-Nadie aprobó – Rose fue la que había contestado – Cuando unos chicos de Gryffindor trataron de atrapar a una chica llamada Zoe – una mueca se mostró en el rostro de Rose.

- En pocas palabras la chica se hubiera roto la cara si no fuera por la Profesora Angelina – Scorpius termino de contar la historia, me quede sorprendido por lo dicho.

- Entonces solo Slytherin paso la prueba – me quede pensando, James debería estar bastante molesto.

- Enserio, y quienes pasaron – Rose me pregunto y vi cómo me volví el centro de atención de los dos chicos, suspire.

- Recuerdan a Elizabeth, la cuidadora que me asigno Mcgonagall – los dos asintieron con la cabeza – Bueno ella y yo si logramos pasar la prueba – los dos se encontraban sorprendidos.

- ¿Entonces tú piensas entrar al equipo este año? – el rubio me pregunto, comencé a pensar en las ventajas que serían evitarme cualquier irrespeto de Slytherin si ganamos la Copa de Quidditch, pero si ganábamos James me iba a hacer la vida imposible, suspire.

- Ya tome mi decisión…. Y esta es tratar de jugar en Slytherin – los dos se me quedaron viendo sorprendidos – Vamos, sería bueno además de que jugaría algo que me guste – me encogí de hombros al terminar de hablar.

Comencé a sentir que me iba a morir, me levante y comencé a guardar los cuadernos y libros que utilice para realizar el informe.

- Heyyy, a donde vas Al – vi a Rose y Scorpius levantar y guardar.

- Pues a comer, tengo que tener energía, mañana es el entrenamiento de Quidditch para poder quedar en el equipo – nos dirigimos a la salida y cuando mire hacia atrás los vi, espere para que me alcanzaran.

- Bueno Potter no es una mala idea lo de meterse en el equipo de Quidditch – me sentí feliz de que alguien le agrade mi idea, bueno excluyendo a los chicos de Slytherin – Quizás se me ocurra meterme el año que viene – mire a Scorpius.

- Y yo que pensaba que eras una rata de biblioteca – vi como Rose me mira mal – Y en qué posición te gustaría jugar – estábamos cerca del Gran comedor cuando le hice la pregunta, se podían oír a las personar hablar.

- Creo que de Buscador o Cazador, me gusta la velocidad – vi cómo se le forma una sonrisa.

- No entiendo que le ven de interesante al Quidditch, además Al tendrías que postularte junto a chicos a chicos que saben más que tu o tienen más experiencia - bufe Rose tenía razón si quería quedar tenía que ser muy bueno.

Entramos al Gran Comedor y me despedí de Scorpius y Rose, pero antes de entrar, quedamos para vernos el próximo sábado por la mañana en la biblioteca. Me dirigí hacia la mesa de Slytherin, cuando estuve más cerca logre ver a Ben, me senté aun lado de este.

- Hey, donde están los demás - el chico se voltio me saludo.

- Austin y Troy están terminando lo de Transfiguraciones – Ben se puso una mano en el mentón y se quedó en pose pensativo, mientras yo comenzaba a servirme algo de comida – Pero al paso al que van no van a terminar muy pronto – me reí un poco.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya habíamos terminado de comer y preferimos no ir a la Sala Común de Slytherin y pasear por los Jardines del colegio. Pero sentía que algo se me estaba olvidando….

…

Dejen algunos comentarios….. y gracias a los que me siguen y a


End file.
